


Spike Punch Bowl

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Series: Becca's 12 Days of Holiday Ficlets [5]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, Spiked punch bowl, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin didn't really want to celebrate. She wasn't feeling the Christmas-y vibe this year. Then again, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't want to miss a party that Kenzi was throwing either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike Punch Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> This was Written for Day 4 of my 12 Days of Holiday Ficlet on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!

Since starting her new life, Tamsin has actually loved going to parties. Maybe it’s something to do with the fact that she can’t really remember any that were fun, or ones where she was in great company like now. It was a week before Christmas, and Kenzi had gotten the bug up her skirt that they needed to celebrate with all the mortal—and Fae—flash that she, Bo, and Tamsin could muster. There was garland across every door way, a pine tree in the corner three steps away from the fire place, lights stringled around the power-cords and around the windows, and Tamsin swore Kenzi lit peppermint candles all over the apartment. The smell was constant, and, surprisingly, not that suffocating.

Tonight was their grand party, and of course, it was mostly the Light Fae crew; Dyson and Hale stood in the kitchen around the snacks, Kenzi was shamelessly flirting again, even as she flittered around the party. Lauren had just walked in with her girl-friend and Trick was in the middle of a board-game map with someone Tamsin didn’t recognize. There were other people too—probably humans that Kenzi had invited, or maybe the apartment just had an open door policy for the night. With Kenzi, Tamsin was never sure how a party would turn out.

But it was fun. There was music, the apartment was warm, people were laughing and talking cheerily. It was different…but a good different, one that made Tamsin smile as she reached for a cup near the punch bowl and filled it up.

“Take it easy with that.” Hale warned, and the subtle wink was his last hint before he was dragged into the middle of the room by a very enthusiastic Kenzi.

“Hey, have you seen Bo?” Tamsin wondered, glancing at Dyson as he leaned against the kitchen counter. There was a paper cup in his hand, full of punch as well, and a simple smile on his face while he watched the Christmas crowd.

“I think she’s upstairs.” Dyson said. “Something about gift-wrapping while Kenzi’s…otherwise occupied.”

“You sure she’s not actually otherwise occupied?” Tamsin muttered into her cup, which made Dyson chuckle. The first sip of punch wasn’t so bad. There was definitely some kind of alcohol in it. That explained Hale’s wink and warning. The damn siren probably spiked it himself. Tamsin smirked and took another small gulp. “I’m gonna go find her,” Tamsin said. “She’s missing all the fun.”

Cup in hand, Tamsin skirted around the dancing couples and wiggled her way upstairs. “Bo you’re missing your own party!!” Tamsin called out, just in case the succubus was in fact sucking face upstairs instead of wrapping presents. “Kenzi’s gonna make me dance if you don’t come down. You know I hate dancing.”

Tamsin could hear laughter, Bo’s laughter as she rounded the corner into the bedroom. Bo was there, and she was, actually wrapping presents on her bed. She was in her navy blue party dress, the one that cut pretty low and hugged her all the way to her hips. Her hair was done half in a braid, letting the rest of her dark hair fall over her shoulder in dark waves.

“You know Kenzi doesn’t care if you like it or not.” Bo added, cutting a piece of tap to finish off the box in her hand. “There. That was the last one.”

“Good. Let’s go. Someone spiked the punch bowl and I need some more before the mortals suck it down.” Tamsin said, taking another sip as she watched Bo slid off the bed.

“Well, it’s not a Christmas party unless there’s alcohol.” Bo chuckled as they turned to walk back downstairs. “You look cute in this.” Bo added, her fingers catching in the dark black suede of Tamsin’s dress. It was warm despite the end fraying over her thighs; there were long sleeves, and it covered her chest while staying completely open at the back. Maybe Tamsin had work this for Bo…maybe she just felt really sexy in the suede anyway.

“Thanks, you too.” Tamsin grinned, because she meant every word. Then again, she thought Bo looked damn decent in anything she wore. But…there was always something extra whenever Bo wore something blue. Tamsin didn’t even realize they were at the end of the stairs until someone started hooping and cheering.

“Bo and Tamsin under the mistletoe!” Oh that was Vex. When did he get here? Tamsin heard Bo groan at the realization of who was shouting. Everyone else was laughing, a few started cheering for a kiss. Sure enough, when Tamsin looked up, there was the damn plant, tucked into the garland over the doorway.

“I..you don’t have you, it’s—” The rest of Tamsin’s words were lost against Bo’s lips. Tamsin barely held back a whimper of surprise while Bo held her face gingerly in her hands. She melted, whether it was from Bo’s succubus powers, or just the fact that Bo was kissing her, Tamsin wouldn’t know. All she did know was the kiss was warm, and smooth. When Bo’s tongue darted across her lips, Tamsin parted her own, letting Bo kiss all the way. Tamsin was very aware of someone whistling—probably Dyson considering it sounded more like a howl—and then Bo was laughing quietly as she pulled away. Tamsin chased her lips, leaning forward slightly for another quick brush, and Bo simply tucked a curl behind Tamsin’s ear.

“You’ll get more of that later, I promise.” Bo whispered, and Tamsin was surprise to even hear her over the clapping and cheering of the room. Every part of her was humming, and all Tamsin could think of was—how much longer until later?


End file.
